


desiderium

by tanoposting



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Graphic Description, Killing Game AU, Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die Spoilers, Suicide, Your Turn to Die au, obi-wan drives a fucking minivan don't @ me, snips and skyguy, the point of view switches constantly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanoposting/pseuds/tanoposting
Summary: (noun) an ardent desire or longing, especially a feeling of grief for something lost.the thought that there was someone evil enough to drag twenty-two year old engineering student anakin skywalker and his little sister ahsoka into a dangerous game of debate, negotiation, and sacrifice had never crossed his mind, not once.maybe such an idea would have at least been helpful.(special thanks to my beta readers emeryw and riddles. y'all are the OGs.)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 6





	desiderium

**Author's Note:**

> a clone wars/yttd crossover quarantine project i never thought i'd take seriously, but here we are. i
> 
> (side note: your turn to die is a visual novel freeware horror game by nankidai, which you can play the unofficial translation of at https://vgperson.com/games/yourturntodie.htm)

It was dark. That was the very first thing Anakin noticed, as he lifted his chin from the hard wood desk he had fallen asleep on. The young man turned his head from side to side, shivering a little as he stared out the windows at the moon. How long had he been asleep? The last thing he remembered was meeting up with Rex and Cody outside one of Temple University’s many halls before... well, he figured he must have fallen asleep during the whole thing.

The lecture hall sure was creepy at night, with its uncharacteristically empty chairs and unlit screen, but then again, so were most places at that time. He reflexively checked his watch (One he had modified himself, he would proudly add). 

2:24 AM. Sighing to himself, the sleepy student plunged a gloved, metallic hand into his backpack, reaching to grab his phone. To his surprise, there was no phone to be found. Anakin held back a string of curse words. He probably left it at home again, and he dreaded the worried missed calls from Obi-Wan or Padme (most likely both), considering the time. 

He lifted the backpack over his shoulders and set off toward the nearest exit, which was a wooden door that led outside, with an exit sign with lettering that glowed red in the darkness. Once he reached it, he began pushing mindlessly on a door, which for some reason, despite it usually being unlocked at night, refused to open. The brown-haired man squinted in the low light, pushing even harder to no avail.

He leaned in for a closer look and realized that the door, in fact, was not a push door. Chuckling to himself, Anakin pulled the door open and stepped into an empty quad, filled with several benches, tables, trees and a small pond. Bright, fluorescent light from one of the lamp posts spilled across the area as Anakin made his way toward the building’s front gates. He stopped for a second, peering at what he thought was a shadow that had just moved. The student dismissed the thought, moving past the campus gates with no trouble at all. 

The lone student began to walk down the street, starting to hum to himself to fill the silence. Just as he turned a corner, and smacked into a familiar short girl clad in what looked like pajamas, with blue and white box braids twisted into space buns. 

“Ahsoka?” Anakin crossed his arms, frowning. “What are you doing out so late? It’s a school night.”

She stared up at him, in shock for a second, before scoffing and putting her hands on her hips. “I should be asking you that Obi-Wan and Padme are out looking for you, and you haven’t answered any of our calls! Where the hell were you?!”

The brown-haired man scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I uh… fell asleep. I met up with a couple friends... I think?” 

Her mouth fell open for a second, and Ahsoka pinched her nose and shook her head, exasperated. “Jeez, Skyguy…” 

Anakin rolled his eyes in response. “Did you at least take a car?” 

The girl held up a pair of silver keys. “Yeah, Obi-Wan let me drive his.”

“And you didn’t crash it?” He lifted the corners of his mouth in his trademark smirk, raising an eyebrow. “Nice going, Snips!” 

At that, the teenager scoffed and gave his arm a playful punch. “I’m a great driver!” 

“The windshield on Artoo says something else.” Anakin said, still wearing that insufferable smirk of his.  
Ahsoka groaned and leaned her head back. “Shut up. I was learning.”

“We should probably head back, huh?” Anakin mused, looking around. “Wouldn’t want Padme or Obi-Wan to worry any more than they already do. Do you have your phone on you?”

Ahsoka nodded, sticking her hand into her pants pocket, frowning. “That’s odd. Where’d it go?”

“What do you mean, where’d it go? Did you drop it? You know we don’t have the money to replace it, Ahsoka.” 

She huffed again, turning both pockets inside out. “I could have sworn it was in here, ugh. Maybe I left it at home?” 

“You can’t be going out this late without a means of contacting anyone.” He admonished. “What if you had gotten yourself into trouble?” 

“Well, I didn’t! I’m fine, and I wouldn’t have had to go out this late if you hadn’t gone missing!”

“Let’s just get home. Here, gimme the keys.” He held out his hand, and grudgingly, Ahsoka handed over the keys to Obi-Wan’s minivan and turned around, leading Anakin a little ways down the empty street to the aforementioned minivan. The pair clambered into the front of the van, with Anakin in the driver’s seat and Ahsoka in the passenger’s,  
the former starting down the road and the latter fiddling idly with the radio until she found a station that suited her interest. 

Anakin turned onto another road, the same backroad he regularly used to get home. The lane was dark, lit only by a single streetlight, and there seemed to be no one around, which wasn’t unusual, considering the hour. 

He leaned his head back on the seat, sighing as he turned his attention for half a second to the rearview mirror, then back to the road. Something didn’t sit right. He looked back at the rearview mirror, only to see a pair of headlights uncomfortably close their car. He squinted, unable to see anyone in the driver’s seat, before turning back to the road stretching in front of him. “Was that person behind us there when I got off the main road?” 

Ahsoka shrugged and craned her neck, turning around to see said person. “I dunno. There was one that followed me when I went to go and find you. I don’t know if it’s the same vehicle.” 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Anakin tapped his metal fingers on the steering wheel, sucking in a breath, before taking a turn onto another road, one leading away from their neighbourhood, and to what looked like a bunch of unoccupied fields. “Let’s see if they’ll follow us. Can’t be too careful.” 

Ahsoka nodded wordlessly, sinking her claw-like fingernails into the passenger’s seat, glancing behind her. “I think it’s the same guy…” She murmured, which did nothing to alleviate Anakin’s anxieties. In fact, it did the exact opposite, causing him to switch onto a dirt lane. He checked behind him again, clenching his teeth as he saw the car behind him, still incredibly close.

The tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. But despite the discomfort, they continued to drive around for another couple minutes, until the car slowly started to lag behind them. Anakin could still see it behind him, but instead of three or four feet, it was about a hundred yards away. He let out a breath, turning to Ahsoka while he turned off of the dirt lane, back onto a road with signage. “I think we lost it.” He stated, relaxing a bit.

“Yeah.” She muttered, still a little on edge. “What do you think they wanted?” 

“I don’t know, but what matters is they’re not chasing us anymore,” He grinned at Ahsoka reassuringly, squeezing her shoulder. “It’s okay, Snips. We’re o-”

“Holy shit! Anakin!” Ahsoka screamed and pointed ahead at the road he had taken his eyes off. In a split second, Anakin desperately hit the brakes with all the force in his left foot. 

There was a person. There was a person, smack dab in the middle of the road, a person standing with no other discernible features than haggard eyes and a splitting, disturbing grin. The car screeched to a halt and the duo sat stock still, like deer overcome with a pair of neon headlights.

For a second, there was just silence, as they stared at the figure with a mixture of horror and confusion. 

That silence didn’t last for long. No, it was interrupted by a loud crashing sound, as the right side of Obi-Wan’s minivan was hit and the glass of the windshield went flying everywhere, the pair ducking to avoid lacerations. The minivan went careening off the road with a horrible screech, somersaulting into a ditch as the airbags inflated. Anakin screamed and Ahsoka yelped, both of them covering their heads and necks as the van rolled to a stop in a what passerby would later note to be an unassuming cornfield.

And then everything went black. 

Anakin awoke to the buzzing of what he knew was some kind of generator. He stared up at the plaster-white ceiling, into an LED light that burned into his skull. Instinctively, he closed his eyes, raising his hand to cover them. 

Something held him back. He tugged at his hand again, before realizing he couldn’t lift it. It had been strapped down. Restrained. Something visceral stirred in his gut and his heart dropped into his stomach.

The man writhed around with no effect. There were straps tying him down all over him- head, torso, knees, you name it- every bit of his body was held in place, save for his left arm.

“What the hell is going on here?!” He yelled, still struggling. “Where the hell am I?!” 

“A-Anakin?” Another voice, one a lot less angry and a whole lot more scared and disconcerted, came from beside him. “What’s going on? Where are we?”

Anakin was about to open his mouth and answer, but something stopped him. Strangely enough, there was a phone ringing. He could hear the rustling of fabric from what he guessed was Ahsoka twisting around. “There’s a phone in my pocket!”

“Well go on, answer it!” 

There was another rustling noise and the ringing stopped, followed by a loud beep. “Commencing voiced guidance,” An eerie, robotically calm voice began. “The first trial will now start. Anakin, and Ahsoka. Find the key hidden in this room and unlock your restraints, or the device underneath the beds will activate and your bodies will be crushed with a thud-”

“Crushed?!” He could hear his own heartbeat, thumping away in his throat. Both his and Ahsoka’s breathing became audibly shallower. 

“By all means, enjoy this thrill with your heart and soul. The time limit is a healthy five minutes. And note that there is only one key, so please discuss who will use it.” The machine-voice continued, completely oblivious to the pair’s terror. 

Anakin immediately felt around for something in his pockets. There had been a phone in Ahsoka’s, maybe there was something in his? He grasped onto something with his free hand and held it up. A key. A green key, one that he noticed, looking over the straps with his limited range of mobility, matched the bright colour of his restraints. 

He almost jammed it right into the lock. Almost. He would have gone right ahead, if he hadn’t heard the quivering breaths of the girl beside him. Ahsoka. As much as he wanted to free himself, he couldn’t ignore the fact there was someone beside him who was just as terrified as he was, and a whole lot younger. To let a kid, let alone someone he considered a little sister, suffer and die instead of him… that simply wasn’t who he was.

Naturally, Anakin took the key in his free hand and tossed it to Ahsoka. “Get yourself out of here! I’ll… I-I’ll figure something out!”

The girl would have ordinarily protested, but she shut her mouth, trying to jam the damned thing into her own padlock until the desperation and sheer panic leaking in her voice became even worse. “It won’t fit!” Ahsoka shrieked, thrashing around in her restraints.

Anakin gritted his teeth. “O-okay, give me the key.” He held out his free hand, and Ahsoka, trembling, placed the key into his open palm. The man clutched it and tried to push it into the lock binding his own restraints. It turned, and the straps that kept him down loosened. Anakin sat up, looking around the room. He had to act quickly, or- he didn’t want to think about the alternative. 

He noticed the room’s walls were painted a dull shade of grey. A yellow passcode lock was bolted into said wall next to a metal door, painted a lighter shade of grey than the walls. Rough, beige sandpaper, the kind he used in the shop, hung from a red woolen string and the numbers “1314” were scrawled crudely near the floor in yellow paint. 

He stared at the key in his hand, sweating bullets. A bit of red was showing at the end of it, a stark contrast from the green of the paint that covered it. He took another quick look around, hoping that maybe the logical mind he possessed wouldn’t fail him now. Anakin’s eyes landed squarely on the sandpaper. He looked down at the key. Green resin, the man realized, covered what was actually a scarlet key. 

Bingo. 

He ran over to the sandpaper (though in his adrenaline rush, he felt like he was moving in slow motion), ripping it from the red string that held it up. Anakin furiously rubbed the end of the key with the sandpaper, until almost half the key had lost its resin.

Frantically, he ran back to the girl on the other bed. Anakin could hear the seconds ticking down in his head, and without hesitation, he turned the key into the lock, letting out a sigh of relief as the restraints loosened and Ahsoka hopped off the bed like a bat flying straight out of hell. 

She shook like a leaf in the wind, staring with wide eyes just as the ends of the beds they had been lying on came together with a sickening bang. 

Anakin nearly jumped out his skin. He swallowed nervously, trying to reassure Ahsoka by patting her firmly on the shoulder. Clearly, it didn’t work. “What in the everloving fuck,” The young girl hissed, “Is going on here?”

It wasn’t like he had an answer. He sucked in a breath. “I don’t know, Snips. Let’s just try to get out of here, okay? We’ll find a taxi or walk back, we’ll talk to the cops, and you can miss school for the next few days. How does that sound?” 

Her eyes were still fixed on her would-be deathbed as Anakin gently tugged on her arm. “Come on, the door’s over there. Let’s get out of here before whoever grabbed us finds out we managed to get through.” 

Thankfully, the blue-haired girl allowed herself to be led away from the scene, and out the door, which slammed shut behind them. 

And so they were thrust into utter darkness. The pair held onto each other like they were both lifelines, and in a sense, they were. 

Anakin felt along a wall. Both gingerly began to walk. What felt like wind whooshed around them, whipping some of Ahsoka’s many braids into the back of Anakin’s neck.

They continued along that path for a minute in total silence, accompanied only by the sound of their breathing and footsteps, until the floor fell out beneath them. 

Both Ahsoka and Anakin, though they would deny it later, let out a couple of screams as the gut-wrenching sensation of falling overtook their senses.

They continued to fall for a second or so, until it felt like wind began to blow from underneath the pair. They were falling upwards, somehow. 

It was kind of like flying, at least to Anakin, who, for the life of him, couldn’t tell how long they had been falling, nor how far he had gone. In the confusion, he had lost track of Ahsoka, and he couldn’t hear her either. She had most likely been swept up in the same gust of upward draft as him, he hoped. “Ahsoka? Ahsoka?" The man called, as his voice echoed across the vast void of... wherever they were. He struggled to see anything that resembled the girl in the pitch black, but nothing stuck out to him.

His head began to feel light, and his eyelids began to droop shut. 

Everything turned black once again, and the rushing noise of the wind beneath him slowly vanished. The man knew nothing more, sinking into the nothingness of sleep.

At least, not until he awoke to someone tapping him on the shoulder as he blearily stared up at a face he recognized. 

“Ani? Is that you?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for clicking on and reading one of my first serious works in a long time! update schedule will most likely get figured out as i go along, but i'm hoping for at least bi-weekly. 
> 
> if you enjoy my work, you can find me on tumblr at transrightstano.tumblr.com, where you are very welcome to cry with me about both the clone wars and yttd!


End file.
